Crises
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Ramona was having a crises that will upset her mother. Meantime Max stared a new School that ended up being the last day.
1. Crises in our house

**It was the first day of Max's new School. It's a Mosseri school were the children are free to learn anything they want. The School teaches pre-K and grades 1-5th grade. There are no dress code so children can wear anything they want however it has to be appropriate for the weather. Max woke up with a smile. He got dress and went downstairs.**

Max:"Good morning Mom. Nice day isn't it?"

DJ:"My someone is happy to go to their new School".

Max:"Mom, I like to thank you for pulling me out of my old School. I feel like a million bucks since my stitches got removed. I did some thinking that you were right. I will feel much safer from bullies".

DJ:"Max! I'm impress. I thought you were going to be mad at me".

Max:"Why would I be mad at you"?

DJ:"Well I know you have friend's at your other School and I know that"...

Max interrupted

Max:"It's okey Mom. I texted all of my friends from my phone and they understand".

Danny came over.

Danny:"Anybody home?"

DJ:"Dad! Glad to see you. What are you doing here"?

Danny:"I herd Max is starting his first day at a new school so I'm going to buy him lunch".

DJ:"Dad,They don't have a cafeteria".

Danny Oh right I forgot. What time he has to be there".

DJ:" 9:00am".

Danny:"I'll take him on my way to work".

DJ:"Thanks Dad".

 **Jackson came downstairs.**

Jackson:"Bye Mom I gotta go".

DJ:"Wait what about breakfast"?

Jackson:"Not to worry. I'll just grab a pop-tart in the cupboard. Today I'm trying out for the football team in gym class".

DJ:"Okey Bye".

 **DJ thought what Jackson said.**

DJ:"Wait".

Stephanie:"Too late DJ. He took off out the door".

DJ:"Eversince Max had an accident at School, I'm worried that my first born will get hurt in football".

Stephanie:"DJ, He thirteen years old a teenager. He's not a kid anymore. You need to let go".

DJ:"I know but Mother's worry about these things. Well I need to get down to the pet clinic. Enjoy your day off".

Stephanie:"Thanks"

* * *

 **Later Ramona and her best friend Kristen came home from School. They stopped at the store to buy something that her Mom didn't want to know about. Lucky Kimmy was still at work. The girls came home, rushed upstairs.**

Stephanie:"Hey Rmona, What's in the bag"?

Ramona:"Nothing it's private.

The girls rushed in the bathroom.

Ramona:"Kristen close the door and lock it.

Kristen:"What's the secret"?

Ramona:"SHHHH! I don't want my Stephanie to know about this of she'll tell my Mom".

Kristen:"About what"?

Ramona pulled out a kit from the sack and showed it to Kristen.

Kristen:"A pregnancy test"?

Ramona:"If my Mom finds out about this, she'll kill me. I missed my period last month and I kept throwing out in School".

Kristen:"Yeah and you were sent to the nurse. So how do you work this"?

Ramona pulled out the direction and a cup.

Ramona:"What's this for"?

Kristen look at the direction.

Kristen:"I guess to pee in it".

Ramona:"Gross. Stall Stephanie for me while I do this"?

 **There was a knock at the bathroom door.**

Stephanie:"What's going on in there"?

Ramona:"Oh! No! it's Stephanie. What should I do".

Kristen:"Just relax I'll stall her. You just do your business".

 **Kristen close the door out in the hallway.**

Kristen:"Hi. Stephanie. Nice day isn't it"?

Stephanie:"What are you too up to?"

Kristen:"UUHH beauty makeover. Yeah that's it beauty makeover"?

Stephanie:"Well don't a mess in there. I just cleaned the bathroom".

 **Stephanie walked away. Kristen show a sigh of relief.**

Kristen:"Ramona? Are you done in there"?

Ramona:"Come in. Oh No it said that you have to wait 30 minute's for the test result. If it reads pink, your pregnant. If it's white, your not. Let's hope it's white. I can't leave this in the bathroom. My Mom will find out".

Kristen:"Put it back in the sack and carry it in your room".

Ramona:"Good idea.

 **The girls ran across the hallway to Ramona's room, open their text books pretending to do homework. Kimmy came home from work walked into Ramona's room. Ramona hid the test kit under her bed.**

Kimmy:"Well doing homework huh. I'm impress. I see your friend is here Umm".

Kristen:"Kristen".

Kimmy:"Stephanie told me you were doing a beauty makeover in the bathroom. I don't see any make up on".

Ramona:"We rinsed it off. We were practicing putting make up on and cleaned our mess".

Kimmy:"I'm impress. Ramona. could you come down and set the table for dinner? Kristen, Your welcome to join us for dinner. Where having pot roast with potato's".

 **Ramona's Alarm went off on her phone.**

Kimmy:"What was that for"?

Ramona:"It's time for you to go downstair to start dinner. I'll be down in a minute".

 **Ramona shut the door after kimmy left. Ramona grabbed the test kit from her bed. Ramona dip the stick in her urine and had a surprise.**

Ramona:"OH! NO!".

Kristen:"What is it"?

Ramona:"It's PINK! I'm dead. I not ready to be a Mom. I'm only fourteen.

Kristen:"Relax. Our School have Real Care Babies. You can sign up to use one for the weekend. It required you to go through parenting classes.

Kimmy called the girls.

Kimmy:"Girls! Dinner!

Ramona:"Were coming".

* * *

 **Downstairs, Everyone sat around the table. They were passing the food around.**

DJ:"So Max, How was your day at your new School"?

Max:"It was great Mom. I was in a classroom with five other grades 1st thru 5th grade and we got to choose what subject we want to learn".

DJ:"And what did you choose"?

Max:"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking science".

Kimmy:"Ramona You look a little different. Are you feeling okey"?

Ramona:"I'm fine Mom. Pass the potato's please. Oh Mom, We have a project for School and It requires your consent because I need to take one home for the weekend so can I"?

Kimmy:"Would you mine me asking what's the project?"

Ramona:"Tell them Kristen".

Kristen:"It's family planning classes and it requires to bring a computer baby home that requires caring 24 hours".

Kimmy:"I'll need to call the School about this."

Ramona & Kristen:"NO!

Ramona:"I mean School's close Mom. If you call them, No one will be there to answer".

Kimmy:"They have answering machine".

Kristen:"I think you need to tell her".

Kimmy :"Tell me what? Ramona are you hiding something"?

Ramona:"Isn't this a good dinner".

DJ:" What about you Jacksen, How was your day"?

Jackson:"I didn't make it in the team".

DJ:"Will maybe some parent have a talk to their gym teacher Whoops".

 **Everybody stared at DJ.**

DJ:" What did I Do?"

Jackson:"You talked to my gym teacher didn't you"?

DJ:"Honey I know your upset but ever since Max's accident, We don't want anybody else getting hurt".

Jackson:"Excuse me, I"ll be in my room".

 **Jackson went upstairs to his room.**

Stephanie:"Way to go DJ. You just scarr your teenage son for life. If he doesn't make into the team, He'll never be popular in School. Anyone else you want to hurt".

DJ:"I think I'll get the ice-cream out of the freezer".

* * *

 **That evening, Ramona was in her room on her bed reading. Kimmy came in her room.**

Kimmy:"Ramona. I never see you eat so much. You have two servings of everything".

Ramona:"Well Mom, I's a growing teenager. I need food to grow".

Kimmy:"What's this in your garbage can?"

Ramona:"That I need to show you".

 **Kimmy looked at the stick and the whole kit".**

Kimmy:"A pregnancy test".

Ramona:"Yes. look at the stick".

Kimmy:"It's pink. Is that what were hiding for me"?

 **Ramona held her head down looking ashamed of herself". Kimmy got upset.**

Kimmy:"Ramona Gibbler! I'm very disappointed in you. Your only fourteen. Your not ready to be a Mom.

Ramona:"I'm sorry Mom. This boy in my class really like me and he want to make out with me in the janitors closet and we sort of did it. He was a 12th grader. I'm so sorry Mom".

Kimmy:"I know you are. Your getting an abortion and your going to be on birth control".

Ramona:"An abortion? That what they do in prison camps in North Korea".

Kimmy:"And when their Mother's force their teen's to have one when the Mom said so. No dessert for you. Your being punished young lady. Your going to stay in your room and think what you did".

 **Kimmy took Ramona's phone away and went downstairs treating Ramona like she's in prison. DJ was scooping out the ice-cream.**

DJ:"What happen"?

Kimmy:"I found out that Ramona got pregnant".

 **DJ set the scooper down.**

DJ:"What"!?

Kimmy:"I need to call OB/GYN to schedule her for an abortion. I'm not ready to be an aunt".

Stephanie:"An abortion? That what they do in prison camps in North Korea".

Kimmy:"Exactly her words. How can she hide this from me".

 **DJ carried the bowls of ice Cream to the table.**

DJ:"Kimmy before you schedule for An abortion, I think you need need to find out she really is pregnant. Those tests kits cane give false positive".

Stephanie:"You know Kimmy, I took a home pregnancy test and I found out that I really wasn't pregnant".

Kimmy I guess your right. I'll call her pediatrician and schedule an appointment. I think I'll apologize to her. I kind of yelled at her. I'm sorry. I just new at this parenting thing. Raising a teenager is not easy".

DJ:" It wasn't easy for our Dad neither. Remember How we dressed before going to School"?

KimmY:"Yeah and our parents freaked out. I'll go talk to her".

* * *

 **Kimmy went upstair to Ramona's room. The window was was a note on the bed.**

Kimmy:"Oh no. Ramona ran away from home. So mush for being a Mother".

DJ:"What's this in her garbage can"?

Kimmy:"That's her pregnancy test she was keeping from me".

Stephanie:" So that this family planning class story is all about".

Kimmy:"Look at the color at the end of the stick. It's pink".

 **DJ exam. the box.**

DJ:"Kimmy, I'm a Doctor and I know all about these home test kit. We use these in the pet clinic. This could be for animal's not human's unless she give birth to a puppy".

Kimmy:"Really? You mean she may not be pregnant"?

DJ:" Well I'm Not 100% sure. I'll take this to work tomorrow and show this to my manager.

* * *

 **The next day at the pet clinic.**

DJ:"Eric, Do you recognize this"?

Eric:"Where do you get this".

DJ:"My friend's daughter's trash can. She freaked when she thought she was pregnant. What do think it is"?

Eric:"I think I know what it is. They use this kit for animal testing. We use these all the time. It's a pregnancy test kit for animals".

DJ:"So she was wrong?

The door open.

DJ:"Can I help you"?

Lacy:"My cat has ben sneezing a lot".

DJ:"Well let's take a look".

 **DJ carried the cat into the exam. room and did an exam. the cat. DJ came out with there cat.**

DJ:"Well your cat had an infection. Here is her medicine. I mix it up in her food two times a day for seven days.

 **DJ billed the Lady and left the clinic. DJ called Kimmy at work.**

* * *

 **At Max's new School. Max was having lunch with her friends. The principal announced the bad new.**

Principal:"Attention children. I have some bad news. Their is a budget problem so the School is force to shut down".

Max:"What!? I just started this School:"

Principal:" I'm afraid your going have to be sent home early because the School will be closing after lunch".

* * *

 **Back at the pet clinic, DJ was on the phone with Max's principal.**

DJ:"Yes Mr. Gerber I'll by right over to pick up Max Bye".

Eric:"What's going on"?

DJ:"Max's School is closing. There was a budget problem so I need to go pick up Max. You got this right".

Eric:"Yea I got this. Take the rest of the day off. You deserve it".

DJ:"Thanks Eric".

 **DJ drove up to Max's School. Max was waiting on the sidewalk and went into the car, Picked up Tommy at day care and drove home.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Medical crises

**Max, DJ and Tommy came into the house. Max went upstairs to his room feeling upset. DJ went upstairs.**

DJ:"Max How do you feel about going back to your old School"?

Max:"No thanks. I rather be home School".

DJ:"We'll hardly anybody's home during the day to home School you. Beside, I thought you'll be happy that your coming back. Don't you want to see your old friends"?

Max:"I guess so".

DJ:"Tell you want, how about we go out to get some ice cream and will talk about it"?

Max:"Can I get a triple scoop of chocolate ice cream?"

DJ:"How about a single scoop".

Max:"Mom, when kids feel down, They deserve extra sugar".

DJ:"Also it means extra hyperactivity.

Max:"Huh?"

DJ:"Never mind. Just get in the car"

* * *

 **Kimmy was at her job when the police called that She found Romona and she was at the police station.**

Kimmy:"Oh I'm so glad you found her. I'll be right there bye. Cindy, can you take over? I need to go downtown to pick up my daughter".

Cindy:"What happen? Did she go to juvenile hall"?

Kimmy:"No. She ran away from home. Don't forget we need to hire a wedding singer for someone's wedding. There a lovely couple that want us to cater their wedding. I'll be back.

 **Kimmy went down to the police station and saw Romona sitting on the bench. Kimmy went up to her.**

Kimmy:"Romona I'm so glad your all right".

Officer:"We found her. She said you abused her".

Kimmy:"What!? Romona! why did you say that? I'm sorry officer normally she doesn't behave like this".

Office:"I know. That's why I'm arresting you:"

Kimmy:"Why"?

Office:"Your a bad mother"?

Kimmy:"Wait! your making a terrible mistake.

Officer:"We don't make mistakes".

Kimmy:"Romona, Here's my phone. Call DJ to pick you up".

 **The Police took Kimmy away.**

* * *

 **At the Ice Cream parlor, DJ and Max was talking at the table while enjoying their ice cream until DJ's phone rang. Romona was crying in the other line.**

DJ:"Romoma what wrong? Where's your Mom?...WHAT!? What Happen?...Okey I'll come and pick you. Max Mom has an emergency. I need to drop you off at home. Jackson should be home.

Max:" He's not I just got a text from him that he not at home. Well it's for you. it must got to my phone. How how did it get to my phone?"

DJ:"It must got sent through the iCloud. Max I'm glad you got the message. Come on your coming with me".

Max:"To the pet clinic?"

DJ:"No. somewhere else".

Max:"Rats. And I thought I was going see you do surgery on a dog".

DJ:"Trust me you do not want to see that. It's pretty bloody".

Max:"I don't mine. I watch Untold stories of the ER".

DJ:" You watch that show? Your only nine".

Max:"I know. I'm just getting a head start for my future".

* * *

 **They arrived at the Police station.**

Max:"Mom I swear. There's no law saying you can't watch that on television. That's only the law in North Korea".

DJ:"Just relax. I'll be right back. Wait. How do you know the laws in North Korea"?

Max:"Jackson told me".

DJ:"If he goes there, He'll end up in a labor camp".

 **DJ came back with Romona. Max was surprised when she open the door".**

Max:"Romona? what happen? Did you get sent to labor camp"?

Romona:"Just get in the back seat".

Max:"Romona look, Your Mom came out."

 **Kimmy went into the car.**

DJ:" What Happen"?

Kimmy:"The police realize they made a mistake. Romona, there's something I need to tell you."

 **Kimmy looked at her watch.**

Kimmy:"DJ, Drop us off at the medical center? Romona has an appointment".

DJ:"After I told you not to"?

Romona:"What going on"?

DJ:"That I need to talk to you about".

 **They arrived at the medical center. They got out of the car. The Doctor came back into the room.**

Dr Yang:"Well your blood work came back. Your not pregnant".

Romona:"I'm not?

Kimmy:"She's Not?

Dr. Yang:"Is there anything else your not telling me"?

Romona:"Well, I miss my period last month".

 **Kimmy looked at Romona.**

Kimmy:"You didn't tell me this."

Dr. Yang:"Relax Mom. I see young teenagers with this case. Romona, I may need to do a pelvic exam. to see what's going on down there. First I need you to change into a gown and take you panties off. I may need to do a Pap smear.

Romona:"But I'm too young".

Dr. Yang:"Yes but there could be something medically wrong. When a teenager misses her period, There maybe something wrong down there that needs to looked at. You want Mom to stay in the room"?

Romona: Will I'm a little nervous. This is my first exam.".

Kimmy:" Do you want me to stay with you"?

Romoma:"Yes. Mom, I'm scared".

Kimmy:"I'll be right here to hold your hand."

Dr. Yang:"I need to step out while you change and I need to get the supplies".

Kimmy:"Romona, I need to step out to call DJ. Call me after you change."

 **Kimmy step out of the room to call DJ on her phone.**

* * *

 **Back at the pet clinic, DJ was on the phone with Kimmy.**

DJ:"So what happen?"

Kimmy:"Well she not pregnant. However She missed her period last month and needs to get examined down there".

DJ:"Well I'm glad you didn't listen to me. I'm sorry I told you not to make an appointment".

Kimmy:"That's okey".

 **As Kimmy was on the phone, Romona was shouting in pain.**

Kimmy:"I got to go".

 **Kimmy went into the room found Romona in pain. Kimmy push the nurse call button.**

Kimmy:"Romona, What's wrong"?

Romona:"Sharp pain, cramping".

 **Blood spitted out on the ground from her private's. The nurse came in see Romona in pain. They helped her on the Exam. table and clean the blood off the floor. The Nurse checked her blood-pressure. It was low. The Doctor came back with the supples and got the sterile field ready and pulled the stirrups out. As the Doctor exam Romona, Blood was pouring out of her vagina. After the Doctor did the exam. The doctor came back with bad news and is not good.**

Dr. Yang:"Romona I have some bad news. I know your young but I need to tell that will shock you. Your going through menopause".

 **Romona and Kimmy eye's grow big.**

Romona and Kimmy:"WHAT"?

Dr. Yang:"That blood the was squirting out, it was reducing hormones. It's hormone blood. This is pretty rear. Romona, I'm afraid your going to need surgery to get your uterus removed because it reducing too mush hormone. You may have to be put in the Hospital".

 **Romona started to cry.**

Dr. Yang:"I know this is hard on you but it's something we have to take care of right away. I need her at the Hospital tomorrow morning. No breakfast tomorrow. I'll schedule her surgery tomorrow morning and I need to keep her for 5 days after surgery. After surgery, You'll have a catheter to drain your bladder so your vagina can heal and need to stay in up to ten days after surgery".

Kimmy:"Is there risk"?

Dr. Yang:"Well she may develop a fever or infection after surgery.

Kimmy:"What about the Hot fleshes".

Dr. Yang:"She could go though hot fleshes. There is a 80% change that it could happen but the nurse will keep it under control while she's in the Hospital".

Romona:"Mom, I don't want the surgery".

Kimmy:"Doctor, Is there another treatment besides surgery. Can't you just put her on some pills?"

Dr. Yang:"I'm afraid not. The hormone blood is infecting her uterus. If it wasn't removed, there is a change that the infection could spread the whole body that could result in death."

 **Romona was shaking with fear.**

Romona:"Do you have to say that"?

Dr. Yang:" I'm sorry but it's true".

Kimmy:"How can that happen"?

Dr. Yang:"The infection destroys the immune system".

Romona:"So just give me a shot for it".

Dr. Yang:"It wouldn't help".

 **Kimmy turn to Romona.**

Kimmy:"The Doctor's right. I'm afraid your going to need surgery".

Dr. Yang:"You know what Romona? I'll go ahead and have my nurse give you a shot for your immune system. however, it allready half destroyed by your infected uterus. I checked your blood count. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Arrive at the Hospital at 6am. I'm looking on my computer and looked like an O.R is available tomorrow morning. I'm going to schedule your surgery at 7am. Surgery with take two to three hours and after recovery, you'll get wheeled to your room in the surgical ward.

Kimmy:"Thanks Doctor".

 **The Doctor left the room and the nurse came in to give Romona a shot. Romona got dress and they left the medical center.**

* * *

 **After they got Home, Romona went up to her room to call her friends from School. DJ enter the room.**

DJ:"What took you so long. You where at the Doctor's for two hours. What happen"?

Kimmy:"I need to take Romona to the Hospital Tomorrow. She's having surgery".

DJ:"Is she's going to be all right"?

Kimmy:" She going have a Hysterectomy done and need to stay in the Hospital for a few days".

 **Max came into the room.**

Max:"Pizza's here. Mom said I can order pizza online".

Kimmy:"You had your son order pizza online? He only nine."

Max:"DJ:"I trust me. Well talk later. let's go eat".

* * *

 **The next morning, Kimmy got Romona up at 4am and went into the car and drove to Children's Hospital. They went up to the admitting desk. They made Romona an I.D bracelet. They settled into her room. The nurse put an I.V on her and gave her some relaxing medicine. The wheeled Romona on a gurney in the surgery prepping room. The first person walk into the room was the anesthesiologist. He was asking a lot of questions. It was time for Romona to be wheeled to surgery. They transfer Romona on the table. anesthesiologist have her breathe into a mask to put her to sleep. three hour later Dr. Yang came into the surgery waiting room.**

Dr. Yang:"Well surgery went well. She just waking up now".

Kimmy:"When can I see her"?

Dr. Yang:"The nurse is wheeling her up to her room now. She on the 2nd floor in room 205".

Kimmy:"Thanks".

Kimmy took to elevator up to the 2nd floor in her room. She had two tube on her. I.V and a catheter. Romona saw her Mom to come in.

 **Romona:"Mom"?**

 **Kimmy:"Hey. How are you feeling?"**

 **Romona:"Tired. Mom? I'm sorry".**

 **Kimmy:"About what"?**

 **Romona:"For hiding** **something from you".**

 **Kimmy:"That's** **alright. There something I need to talk to you about. that kit you brought, was really for animal's. D.J explain's it to me. She use it at the vet clinic."**

 **Romona:"Is that why I got a false positive?"**

 **Kimmy:"Yes. I got get to work and you need rest. The Doctor said you'll be** **discharge a week from today:"**

 **Kimmy left the Hospital and went to work. 5 days went by,Romona was being discharged however, the part of her recovery, she had to wear a foley catheter up to 10 days because the incision the Doctor made cannot build up pressure when she urinates in the toilet so the incision can 's why she must have a catheter in. If she didn't had the catheter, her incision cannot heal had to wear leg bag at School. She was a little embarrassed about it knowing that's it's okey to urinate in the classroom except into a bag under her pants. 10 days went by. Her catheter came out from the Doctor and had her incision Examined. After the Doctor's, Kimmy took Romona out for dinner knowing that Romona is allowed to sat solid foods again. Ever since she was on the catheter, She was on the liquid diet. It was important for her not to make a BM part of her recovery. Romona wanted a steak dinner so they went to the black angus for dinner. After that they came home. Max's School had a** **fundraiser for his School to raise money to keep it open.**

DJ:"Max, I had great news. You can go back to her new School"

Max:"Really"!?

Stephanie:"How did that happen"?

DJ:"I talk to Dad and Aunt Becky. Good morning America put on a fundraiser for Max's School to keep it open".

DJ:"Remember when we were kids, Wake up San Francisco host a 24 hour telethone is raise money for the children's health center"?

 **Flashback from episode "Our very first telethon" when Danny fall asleep on the chair.**

Stephanie:"I remember. Dad fell asleep and we took over."

 **There was a knock at the door. It was Danny.**

Max:"Grandpa! They were just talking about you. They were talking about that you fell asleep during a telephone".

Danny:"After the show, my boss lectured me back stage. I was that close getting fired".

Stephanie:"Yea but we saved the show with our sister".

Danny:"I was impress with you girls. Kimmy? Do you still have the unicycle"?

Kimmy:"I sold it on eBay".

Max:"What's a unicycle"?

DJ:"Remember when we went to the circus what those clowns were riding on while juggling".

Max":"Kimmy? On a one wheel bike"?

 **Max laughed.**

Kimmy:"Hey! it was a request from my Mom".

 **Max frowned.**

Max:"Sorry".

Kimmy:"That's okey kid".

DJ:"Dad? What are you doing here anyway"?

Danny:"Well I came here to tell you that good morning America raised over ten million dollars to Max's School to stay open so he can stay at his School".

DJ:"Did you here that Max"?

Max:"Thank you grandpa. I know you'll come up with something.

* * *

 **In the kitchen, Stephanie came in the house with the mail.**

Stephanie:"Kimmy? here is a something from the medical center".

Kimmy:"Must be the pathology report from Romona's Hysterectomy".

 **Kimmy opened it and look at it.**

Kimmy:"Oh my".

DJ:"What is it"?

Kimmy:"The caught her cancer early".

Stephanie & DJ:"WHAT"!?

Kimmy:"She had a tumor in her uterus. They took it out before it grew. Is that her medical bill"?

Stephanie:" Yes".

Kimmy:"This includes after care, Room rental, medical supplies, Meals".

DJ:"Kimmy? I'll pay the medical bill. I got a big pay raise".

Kimmy:"Thank's DJ".

DJ:"Kids come down here. Were going out for pizza".

Kimmy:"Romona? Are you sure you feel alright"?

Romona:"I feel like a million bucks. let's go. I'm hungry.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
